Cheers: The Malones Sam and Diane
by vodkarocks
Summary: This story is a continuation to the Cheers finale in 1993, a story in which Sam and Diane get together. The story takes place from July 1993 to July 1999. The story begins and ends in the year, 1999. The middle chapters focus on the years between 1993 and 1999.
1. Chapter 1

**The Malones**

**Chapter 1**

**It's About Time**

_**December 3, 1999**_

**Sam glanced at the caller ID and immediately smiled. He still loved hearing, seeing and thinking her name- Diane Chambers, only now it pops up as Diane Malone.**

"**Hi,sweetheart".**

"**Sam", said Diane launching into conversation almost in mid- sentence, **

"**Are you free to pick Maura and Joey up from kindergarten today? Margaret has to go to the nursing home to sign some papers for her father and I have an English Department meeting today. Since I'm the Chair of the Department, I suppose I should be there. I really should be better about remembering these meetings. I guess I'm a little flighty these days, so much to do".**

**Diane? **_**Flightly these days**_**? Diane was always "flighty" until it came to her passions in life- her husband, her children, and her work. In those three cases, and in that order, she was direct, confident, and bold, if not a blessed shade of annoying.**

"**Diane, Woody isn't due in until 5:00 and Carla is the only other one here". Could Margaret drop the kids here at Cheers and I'll bring them home when I come home around 5? She drives past Cheers on the way to her father's nursing home, doesn't she?"**

"**I guess that could work. I'll call her and ask her. If you don't hear from me, plan on them getting there around 3:15. Oh, and Sam, I've planned a good dinner for us tonight and I don't want you to ruin Maura and Joey's appetites by all that junk food you keep around the bar, not to mention the sugar filled drinks you always give them. I left some nutritious snacks in your office refrigerator, give them those. And, for heaven's sake Sam, don't let them watch those dreadful after school cartoons. If they want to watch TV, have them at least watch something educational." Finally taking a breath, she said I love you and hung up.**

**Sam chuckled to himself. So Diane-like to issue paragraph size orders about their children that she well knew he'd never follow. Joey and Maura, their five year old twins, loved coming to Cheers to hang out with Sam and break all the rules. They adored their father and he reveled in their presence. Maura and Carla adored each other too. Carla called her princess and told her she was as beautiful as her mother but admonished Maura to never tell her mother that. Maura always giggled. Joey sat on a bar stool in between Cliff and Norm. He picked up phrases like "pass the beer nuts" and "it's a little known fact". Sam always laughed when he said it but it made Diane furious.**

**Margaret came into their lives a few months after they married. She had stopped into the bar and ordered a drink. He chatted with her for a while as he worked and she told him she was new in town. She said she wasn't exactly new to Boston, she had grown up in Boston but was returning to live there after twenty-five plus years.**

** "What brings you back here"? **

** Margaret smiled and said, "I'm retired from teaching, my husband died two years ago and my father is still here. I thought I'd spend some time with him, he's ninety and in a nursing home. I'd also like try to rekindle some old childhood acquaintances. My sons live elsewhere and I thought it might be a good time".**

** "I'm sorry about your husband", Sam said.**

** "Oh dear young man don't be sorry about my husband. If the good Lord hadn't taken him when he did, I might have. He was not a very nice man".**

** Sam smiled at her honesty. **

** Margaret very straightforwardly said to Sam, "Actually, I'm not here to drink, I'm here looking for a job. My husband left me debt ridden. I have my teaching pension and Social Security but little else. I'm looking for something part-time to supplement my income". **

** Sam had no positions at the bar to fill but he genuinely liked this Margaret and knew that a sixty something year old woman might have difficulty finding work. But, something about her made him want to know her better. **

** They chatted for a while and Sam mentioned that he and his wife were recently married and expecting twins in February. She thought that was "splendid" and wished him all the luck in the world. Sam took a leap and asked her if she would consider, at least temporarily helping his wife prepare for the birth of their children. He'd happily pay for her help. He explained that Diane was working and that she was having extreme angst over her ability to do it all and of her fear in her ability to be a good mother. Margaret smiled and told him that was not at all unusual for first time parents, as she had experienced the same feelings at one time. **

**Margaret asked Sam exactly what he was looking for her to do. Sam wasn't sure and told her so. He wanted someone that Diane trusted to help her create a nursery, maybe assist with the babies when they arrived, maybe act as a nanny. He wasn't sure but if she was interested, he wanted her to meet with Diane. Margaret said she'd be happy to meet with Diane and they arranged a meeting at Cheers for the following day.**

**Diane was not at all happy about interviewing a woman that had been drinking in a bar during the afternoon for a position as important as taking care of her children and told Sam as much. He tried to tell her that the woman was in looking for a job, not sitting and drinking. They argued but she acquiesced and agreed to meet Margaret.**

"**But I'm NOT going to like her", she said as they were climbing into bed,**

"**I just know I'm not". They still snuggled though, arms around each other.**

**Diane was in Sam's office when Margaret arrived at Cheers. In the office Diane was on the phone speaking in French to her friend on the other end of the line. She was complaining about having to interview a woman Sam had found at the bar to help. She intended to tell this woman flat out that she wasn't interested in hiring her. Sam would just have to deal with it.**

**Margaret knocked on the door of Sam's office and Diane motioned for her to come in, then said into the phone, "Au Revoir. Je t'appelle plus tard, je te rappelled plus" and hung up.**

**Margeret held out her hand and said to Diane, " Je suis heureux. Je m'appelle Margaret Murphy".**

**Diane was stunned at seeing this obviously bright, intelligent woman standing before her and asked her to sit down. She said to Margaret, "Are you fluent in French"? To which Margaret replied, "Yes, I am and Spanish and German as well. I taught French for twenty-five years before I retired."**

**One half hour later, Diane and Margaret emerged from Sam's office laughing like old friends and speaking in French to one another. Sam remembers thinking – oh no- what have I done to myself. Margaret is like the mother Diane never had and Margaret often says that Diane is the daughter she never thought she'd have. Margaret is family now, the Malone's love her and she loves them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Malones**

**Chapter 2**

**Homecoming 1993**

**Diane's phone call asking him to watch the children jerked Sam's mind back to the day in July 1993 when he received Diane's letter. **_**It marked the day he became a happy man. Some people might call it a "rebirth", if there is such a thing…**_

**Sam wasn't surprised to get a letter from Diane at the time. They had talked or written occasionally since she went back to California after their brief (and somewhat odd) reunion in May 1993. They had parted to seek out their own destinies but wanted to keep their options open in case one or the other, or both changed their minds. They had promised to stay in touch, and they had.**

**In fact, Sam had called Diane over the 4****th**** of July and they had talked at length about the **_**Boston Pops Concert**_**. She was slightly jealous when he told her he had gone to it but she only told him she was happy he was continuing with things they had enjoyed together. Diane told Sam that she had had an uneventful 4****th**** of July. She was stressed out about her writing and extremely exhausted. They ended their conversation with some funny bantering and Sam swore that he heard her whisper, "**_**I miss you".**_** At least he'd hoped that's what he heard.**

**Sam poured a cup of coffee and went into his office to read the letter. He asked Woody to watch the bar because he knew reading Diane's letters usually took time. She still loved to send poems or quotes along with news she wanted to share about **_**her**_** world. Sam was quite surprised to find the letter was only one page long.**

_**Monday July 17, 1993**_

_**Dear Sam, **_

_**I am sitting at my desk lacking any proper words to put into this letter so I'll try to make it as short as I possible. Last Friday I saw my gynecologist because of some extreme exhaustion and general malaise and as I guessed, I am seven weeks pregnant. I know this child is yours from our brief reunion in May. I have spent the weekend mulling my options. My first reaction was to have an abortion because this baby wasn't exactly in my plans, at least for right now, but after a weekend of soul searching, I have decided that this baby is exactly what I want from life. This baby is a part of you too and I would/could never conceal this news from you. Please write or call- I've never felt lonelier. **_

_**Je t'aimerai toujours.**_

_**Diane**_

**Without knowing anything about the French language Sam knew immediately that Diane had just said, "I will love you forever." His heart almost exploded with love for her. **

** Sam looked at the clock after reading Diane's letter. The clock read 9:30 EST. His first thought was that it was only **_**6:30 am in California. Is this too early? Will I disturb her? **__**She's tired?**_** He cast those thoughts aside but not before he composed himself to determine exactly what he wanted to say to her. Sam's heart had never ever been so open, so tender. The woman he had loved for the past eleven years was in distress, sad and lonely. He needed to hear her voice. But, more importantly, he needed to be **_**honest**_** with her. No more cat and mouse games- this was too important.**

**Diane picked up the phone. "Hello", the emotionless tired voice said. **

"**Diane, it's me".**

"**Sam?"**

**After what seemed like an eternity but was really only a few seconds, Sam said**

"**It's me".**

** He sensed her apprehension, after all, he woke her and she wasn't sure what to expect. Sam didn't allow her to say anything before he did. He wanted to talk to **_**her**_** before she interrupted **_**him**_** to tell him what he was feeling. **

"**Diane, I got your letter today and I need to tell you what I think before you tell me what I think". **

**He heard her laugh at that comment so he knew she was listening. **

"**Diane I will love you always too, referring to the French language pronouncement at the closing of her letter. I want to marry you… please marry me. If it takes moving to California for this to happen, I will."**

**Dead pause until he heard Diane started sobbing.**

**Between sobs Diane said, "Sam, I wasn't sure about what I wanted until I left you in May. My heart was very, very heavy as I left- I almost turned back, I did turn back but then turned back again. As I have in the past, I asked for a sign, any sign that that might bring me back to you. I think a baby might be the sign, a billboard in fact".**

**Sam smiled at her statement. God he loved this woman.**

"**Diane, I'm coming out to California tomorrow. I need to see you and hold you in my arms and never let you go. No one but you could have made me a happier man, no one".**

"**Sam, no, you are not coming out here. I'm returning to Boston. I'm busy this Friday and next Monday, and Tuesday with script meetings but I'm going to make arrangements to fly to Boston next Wednesday. We'll talk then about our future. I'll call you every day until then, Sam."**

"**No, Diane, I'll call you. I'm not planning on telling anyone in the bar about this until you and I have talked. I don't want them guessing and if you call a lot, they will. If you do need to reach me, call me at home."**

"**Sam, I'm not lonely any more. I love you."**

"**I love you too Diane".**

**Sam hung up the phone, put Diane's letter in his cigar box and strolled out to the bar. Carla and Woody were already there. **

"**Why do you look so happy today? Looks like you scored big last night or you won the lottery. I haven't seen you look this happy since The Stick left you six years ago. Glad you're back on the mound".**

"**I am happy today Carla and I feel like I've just won the lottery".**

"**Boy, she must be ONE hot chick".**

"**That she is Carla that she is".**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Malones**

**Chapter 3**

**Return Engagement**

_**Summer 1993**_

** Diane's plane was due to arrive Wednesday at 5 PM. They had talked every day since last Thursday. Their conversations consisted of gentle and lovely banter- surface banter-sweet talk, nothing really substantial. They wanted to save that for face to face moments. Sam had told no one at the bar about Diane's letters and phone calls. He was simply not interested in their opinions at this point in time. He had let their opinions color his judgment two months ago but life was different now- he really didn't give a rip what they thought today or for that matter, from any day forward. Sam was leading with his heart, not his status as their friend.**

**Carla, Norm, and Cliff performed their usual "GO SAMMY GO" routines before he left, knowing that he was going to see some woman that he was obviously deeply infatuated with and interested in seeing. Their frivolity this time was genuine because whoever THIS woman was, she had helped their friend stand up taller and find happiness, happiness they hadn't seen in him since Diane left so many years before. They wanted to meet her just to see what she could possibly be like. **

**Just before Sammy left Carla said to him;**

"**Sam, I don't even care what she's like, I **_**promise**_** you this time I'm gonna' like her or die tryin'. Anyone who can make you this happy, I like." **

**Sam smiled at Carla and left to pick Diane up at the airport.**

**Before going to the airport Sam stopped at his apartment to shave, shower and get out the gift he had purchased for her. The gift was an eight inch white musical stuffed lamb that he had seen at a department store. The lamb played the tune of the Blue Danube Waltz by Johann Strauss which he knew she'd recognize and like. The store clerk threw in ten inches of pink ribbon that he requested. **

**At the apartment he took the stuffed animal from the bag along with the pink satin ribbon. He took out the engagement ring that he had given Diane so many years before, along with the six year old wedding band and laced the rings together to tie around the lamb's neck. He gently placed it on the bed.**

**Sam arrived at the gate about five minutes before the plane landed, purposely not too early. He took a seat in the crowded gate area to wait, his heart pounding. As passengers disembarked he saw her. She didn't immediately spot him so he merely watched her navigate the crowd. She had never, at least to him, looked more radiant. Her sophisticated style, posture, demeanor, beauty, facial glow drew the attention of even passersby. Oh my God, she's incredible he thought. He rose to greet her and simply, without a word, opened his arms to her. She dropped all pretenses of sophistication as well as her carry-on bag and flew into his arms. Passersby noted that as well and simply smiled at them.**

**It took paying a cabbie to deliver Diane's bags to Sam's apartment, there were so many. Diane rode with the cabbie- safer she decided, so they couldn't talk on the ride home. Good thing too because the cabbie carried the bag's in, for which he was handsomely tipped. **

**The awkwardness of old resurfaced once they were alone. Diane was dressed in a while silk dress that clung to her body because of the late July summer heat and humidity in Boston. Sam noticed her outline but said nothing about it. She, on the other hand, wanted to change into something cooler before they could sit down and talk. **

"**Sam, I don't want to unpack right now. Do you have an old t-shirt or something I could throw on? I'm so hot."**

**Yeah! You are, Sam thought.**

**Sam walked to his bedroom and found one for her and brought it to her. She took it, smiled and walked into the bedroom to change. Sam sat down on the couch and waited for her. It was then that he heard the music box playing The Blue Danube Waltz. He stood and looked at the door. When she didn't emerge after a minute, Sam opened the door and saw Diane perched cross legged in the middle of his bed, in his t-shirt, holding the pure white stuffed lamb in her hands with tears streaming down her face, she said, " Oh Sam, yes" the words he'd been waiting for six years to hear. He slipped the ring on her finger.**

**Their love-making went on that night and again in the early morning. It was gentle, caring, passionate, rhythmic, and genuine, peaceful even.**

**Sam woke up empty armed and wondered where Diane was. It had been so comfortable sleeping with her, her back to him, his arms around her waist, shaped like two spoons in a drawer. He spotted her in the kitchen bending down to take a pan out of the cupboard still in his t-shirt. He put his impulses under control as the desire to lift her up and carry her back to the bedroom was almost overwhelming. She spotted him and smiled.**

"**Sam, I was just making an omelet. We forgot to eat dinner last night and I woke up starving. I must say you have an amazing amount of healthy food in this refrigerator. Do you always eat this way or were you expecting company?" And she smiled again.**

"**The eggs will be ready in a few minutes. Have some coffee and keep me company".**

** Breakfast over and lingering over coffee Diane asked Sam if he had to go into work today. He told her that he did and wondered if she'd be okay for the day. **

"**Of course I'll be okay for the day. I'm not sick Sam, I'm just pregnant. Besides, I have to unpack and make some phone calls".**

"**Phone calls?"**

"**Yes, I contacted some Boston Area colleges last week to see if there might part-time teaching positions available".**

"**Diane, you don't have to work. The bar can support a family and I've been very lucky in my investments lately. We have enough money".**

"**Sam, that's so nice but I guess you don't understand that I want to work, at least part-time. I got my Master's degree while in Los Angeles and even started a Doctoral program. You forget that you're marrying a feminist and besides I could never be one of those shop all day, lunch date then play bridge types of people, it's just not my style".**

"**This from a woman who brought twelve suitcases full of clothes and shipped the rest?" Sam teased. **

"**I got an email from the Dean of a small private college in Boston who has asked me to come in and talk to her. She was very interested that I have a background in screen writing. I told her I'd call her today when I got to Boston to set up a meeting. It's not Harvard but it's a start. She asked me to bring my portfolio and resume".**

"**Diane, that is great."**

** Sam and Diane chatted for a while then got down to what Sam referred to as "housekeeping" business. Sam wanted to get married right away. He gingerly suggested they get married on Friday then travel to a cabin he had built a few years before. The cabin was in the woods in Vermont, close to the city of White River Junction. It wasn't on a lake but had beautiful hiking trails and a river that ran past, about a quarter mile away. It was small but pretty and clean. Sam's only minor obsession in life was the he liked things clean, not necessarily crazy orderly but clean.**

** Waiting for a response from Diane seemed endless after he told her his ideas. He watched her carefully to try to guess her reaction. Diane stood up slowly and walked over to him. **

"**Sam after all these years we are finally ready aren't we? I love you and I love your idea".**

"**Yes we are Diane yes we are".**

** And Sam found himself actually able to breathe again.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Malones **

**Chapter 4**

**Plans**

_**Summer 1993**_

**Strolling into the bar smiling Thursday morning Sam had his "to do" list in his head. He had to check marriage license requirements. He called the marriage license office and found out that the needed a blood test to get the license but they could have the three day wait waived. Check. His next "to do" job was making arrangements for the weekend off. Check.**

**Diane's list consisted of calling to make an appointment for an interview with the Dean of the college that had expressed interest in hiring her, unpacking, and calling an Obstetric High Risk specialist. She was, after all, forty-two years old and having a first pregnancy. **

**Bar patrons and employees still had no idea Diane was in Boston again. Sam had purposely kept them out of all decision making until he and Diane had sorted out and carried through with their plans. He wanted no input from them, positive or negative.**

"**So Sam, tell us about this new babe of yours. When are we going to meet her?" said Norm.**

"**Maybe we'll stop in on Sunday after we get back from Vermont. I hope by then to have some surprising news too".**

**Carla smiled at that and said, "Sam, aren't you rushing things a little here? You're the one who's always saying you have to get to know somebody really well. This one's only a week old".**

"**I know Carla, I know but this one's different. You'll know that when you meet her". **

"**And I promised you that no matter what, I'll like her. I meant it too. Just looking at you happy again is enough for me".**

**Sam simply smiled and winked at Carla and said ," Wish me luck".**

**Sam left the bar at 8 PM and Diane was waiting for him at home. She had whipped up pasta puttanesca for dinner and they ate a leisurely satisfying meal together on the eve of their wedding. Diane filled him in on her phone calls. She had set up an appointment with a highly regarded doctor for the following Thursday and had arranged an interview at the college for Monday. They made plans to marry at 2 PM the following day then head to Vermont for their short honeymoon promising to take a longer one at a later date. They both packed a few clothes for the trip and settled down on the couch, Sam watching a baseball game, Diane reading her book. Diane looked at Sam and couldn't resist leaning over and kissing his neck, then face, arms, lips. Game and book tossed aside- they were feverishly off to the races again. **


	5. Chapter 5

**The Malones**

**Chapter 5**

**Love And Marriage**

_**Summer 1993**_

**Last minute instructions at the bar on Friday morning included asking a relief bartender to come in for the weekend and asking Carla's daughter, a funny bright college student, to come in and work extra hours if needed. She needed the money and had practically grown up in the bar. That being done, Sam was ready to leave to meet Diane for the blood tests. They got home and ate leftover pasta before getting ready to leave. Holding both his hands in hers, Diane asked Sam if this felt right. He told her that nothing had ever felt so right to him. She kissed him lightly before he went off to shower and she started getting dressed for her wedding. **

** The wedding itself was traditional courthouse fare but the feelings inspired in each of them by it were measured by the smiles on their faces. They were a beautiful couple, stared at by the roomful of others waiting to get married. Diane in a simple, tasteful pale pink dress and Sam in a striped button down collared shirt and muted plaid tie. **

** After stopping for groceries, Sam pulled into the drive leading to the cabin. The cabin was about two hundred yards off the highway and not visible from the road, hidden by foliage. Diane was impressed by the simple beauty of the small cabin and how well designed it was, and said so. Her words made him happy, even a little proud of himself. After all, much of the work on the cabin was craftsmanship done only by Sam. **

**After unloading the groceries and bags, Sam had only one thing left to do before he entered the cabin. He swept Diane off her feet and carried her up the steps to the porch and stood her gently at the front door.**

"**Diane, I'm not carrying you across this threshold, we're walking side by side, hand in hand through it. This moment is **_**ours**_** not **_**yours **_**or **_**mine".**_

**Taking Sam's hand and kissing it, Diane was awed by his understanding of marriage and partnership, and the symbolism that his simple act produced. **

**The cabin boasted a first floor bedroom and a loft with a beveled window that looked out over the pine and aspen covered woods. A well-equipped modern kitchen looked out over a large great room with a cobblestone fireplace covering almost an entire wall. Furnishings were of good quality, very tasteful, mannish. Sam went into detail about each facet of the cabin and the furnishings and Diane began to understand that this cabin had enormous meaning to Sam- he treated it as one would treat a loved one- with care and concern. She began to see an even deeper level to Sam than she had ever seen before.**

**After dinner they sat and talked, laughed as they reminisced, listened to music, danced to the music, cradled each other, kissed passionately, made love and fell asleep in each other's arms. The following morning Diane woke to Sam's soft snore and quietly slipped out of bed, grabbing her book, and left the bedroom to start the coffee. She had only one vice in her life. Diane loved to have a morning cup of coffee with a book in one hand and a cigarette in the other. Sam found her doing just that on the front porch. He simply smiled and said he thought she'd quit but knew she was entitled to at least this one guilty pleasure. She always called it her morning meditation and she doubted she'd ever give it up.**

**After a Saturday morning jog along the road, Sam and Diane ate an early lunch. Sam wanted to do some fishing, Diane wanted to go along. He grabbed his pole from the shed and she wondered if he had any other poles. He had a shed full of fishing poles and grabbed one for her. He reminded her to take her book because she might get bored with fishing. When they got to the river Sam offered to show Diane how to bait a hook, fairly certain that would turn her off to the whole idea of fishing. She informed him that she KNEW how to bait a hook. She grabbed a worm, and expertly secured the worm on the hook. She cast the line into the river and within minutes had hooked a fish. She reeled it in, deftly removed the small fish from the hook, and threw it back into the river.**

" **Too small", she said, and recast her line.**

** Diane's complex talents always astounded Sam and this was another of those talents. He shook his head in amazement. **

"**Where did you learn all this Diane?" **

"**My father and I fished together all the time", she said, "at least until he moved out of our house. I haven't fished since" she said wistfully. "This feels good".**

** Sam mused that her voice and smile even lit up a river bank but didn't say as much. He simply gave her a sweet kiss and got back to fishing.**

** Day turned to night and then to Sunday morning with intermittent conversation, physical dalliance, laughter, and, of course, love making. It was a perfect honeymoon for them. They were both anxious to go back to Boston though. Sam wanted to introduce his wife to the regulars and others at Cheers, Diane wanted to prepare for her interview on Monday at the college. Diane was apprehensive about returning to the bar because of the chilly reception she had received when she returned last May. Sam knew this but told her he would not tolerate any type of negativity directed toward her and he meant it. They had a leisurely drive home talking about the baby, the doctor appointment the following Thursday, Diane's interview. **

** Sam had to go into work so he and Diane arranged a time for her to come to Cheers and be officially introduced as Diane Chambers Malone. While she was not especially excited about it, he was, and they decided on 7:30 PM. He gave her one of his most passionate kisses and she told him that she had to lie down because her knees were weak. They laughed and she said " Au revoir mon Coeur " to which he replied " Yeah". They laughed again.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Malones**

**Chapter 5**

**The Big Surprise**

_**Summer 1993**_

**Sam got to Cheers around 4 PM. Sunday nights were usually busy nights for the bar, especially if there was a baseball game on TV. Everyone at the bar knew that Sam had taken his new love interest away for the weekend and were anxious to hear how it went for him.**

"**Sam, when is this new girlfriend coming in to meet us?" said Carla.**

"**Carla, she's no longer my new girlfriend, she's my new wife. We got married on Friday afternoon just before we headed north". **

**Sam had predicted as much when he left the bar on Friday but the regulars and employees were still stunned that he actually carried through with it. They all immediately stood to congratulate Sam, including Carla. **

"**So, when are we going to meet this lovely young thing?" said Cliff.**

"**She said she'll come over at around 7:30. I want to warn you all though- if I hear one negative word I'll ask you to leave the bar and never return".**

** They were a bit startled at his comment but said they would never ever do that to their friend. They were excited and happy for him. They could hardly wait to meet her.**

** The bar was full and patron's eyes were glued to the ball game when the door opened at 7:15PM. **

"**Hello, everyone", said a familiar voice. **

** Everyone turned to look at the person who had walked in. Regulars looked in shock at Diane Chambers standing on the steps. Non regular customers looked with approval at the radiant woman standing on the steps. All eyes in the bar were on her. Sam walked around the bar and up the steps. He wrapped his arm around Diane's shoulders as if to shield her, and gave her a kiss. **

**Sam turned toward the bar and said, "Ladies and gentleman, I'd like you to meet my wife, Diane Chambers Malone". **

**Silence- long deafening silence- along with open mouthed, silent shocked looks came from all corners of the bar. The only sound heard was from the television set. The silence went on for several minutes.**

**Sam turned to Diane who had tears in her eyes and said, "Sweetheart, I'm so sorry but you were right about them. Let me walk you to the car and send you home. I have some business to do here then I'll be home early". **

**They turned to walk out when Norm came around the bar and said, "Sammy, hold up, I want to talk to Diane". Norm took Diane's two hands in his and quietly said to her, "Diane, thank you for coming back. I told Sammy in May that people always return to their first loves and I was hopeful that you would. Sam hasn't been happy for over six years and I always knew why. I should have told you this in May, I knew it then and I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Who knows? It might have helped". Norm hugged Diane and whispered congratulations and welcome back to her. Diane hugged him and they both held the hug for a while.**

**One by one the other regulars offered similar words to Diane and gave similar hugs to her, some of them made her laugh. Cliff told her that she was one of the only people in the bar that was ever always kind to him and he wanted her to know that he had never forgotten her kindness. Sam's heart soared at the sight of his friends offering support to Diane and making her feel so valued. And… then came Carla.**

"**Hey Whitey come here". Carla made sure Sam could hear too. **

"**I think you know what I've always thought about you. I'm pretty sure on one or two occasions I might even have said something nasty or called you some kind of nasty name and I probably always will. I want you to know though that I think you're the classiest dame Sam's ever brought to this bar and I'm happier than anyone here that you're back and married to Sam".**

**Carla followed her statement by saying, "If you ever tell anyone I said that to you I'll shave that bleached blond hair off your head".**

**Diane laughed and promised Carla that she'd never tell.**

"**You better not".**

**Sam smiled at Carla and told her he was giving her a raise. She replied with a "Yeah, yeah, yeah- after she spends all your money on peroxide you won't even have enough left over to pay me what I make now".**

**Diane felt comfortable enough to join the crowd and sat down at the bar. Sam broke out the champagne for everyone. Norm noticed that Diane didn't have a glass and offered her one, which she declined. Watching this Sam decided that the moment was right to make their other announcement. He walked over to Diane and put his arm around her waist, touching her stomach.**

**Sam asked for their attention once more. **

"**Oh and by the way, Diane and I are going to become parents this February". **

**The bar exploded in rousing approval. The clapping and back slapping didn't stop for the rest of the night, nor did the flowing champagne.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Malones**

**Chapter 7**

**Babes**

_**Summer 1993**_

** Sam closed the bar on Sunday night at 1:00 AM satisfied that all of his friends had treated Diane well. Diane had gone home earlier to get some much needed rest. She had warmly hugged everyone at the bar before she left and gave Sam a kiss. Before he locked up for the night, Sam looked around the bar and remembered some words that Norm had said to him after Diane left in May. He said something like "you always come back to your one true love". At the time, Sam thought Norm was talking about Cheers, now he knew that Norm was talking about both of **_**them**_**- Diane and Sam.**

** He got to the apartment and checked on Diane. She was sleeping soundly with the white lamb cradled in her arm. On his pillow was a note so he took it to the living room to read it. The note read:**

_**Sam- I found this poem for you. I thought of us and the different paths we've taken to get where we are- and that has "made all the difference". Thank you Sam and I love you. Diane**_

**The Road Not Taken**

**Robert Frost**

_Two roads diverged in a yellow wood,  
And sorry I could not travel both  
And be one traveler, long I stood  
And looked down one as far as I could  
To where it bent in the undergrowth;_

Then took the other, as just as fair,  
And having perhaps the better claim  
Because it was grassy and wanted wear,  
Though as for that the passing there  
Had worn them really about the same,

And both that morning equally lay  
In leaves no step had trodden black.  
Oh, I kept the first for another day!  
Yet knowing how way leads on to way  
I doubted if I should ever come back.

I shall be telling this with a sigh  
Somewhere ages and ages hence:  
Two roads diverged in a wood, and I,  
I took the one less traveled by,  
And that has made all the difference.

** Sam was amazed that he immediately understood the meaning of the poem and thought it was one of the most beautiful things he'd ever read. He vowed to commit it to memory. He climbed into bed next to Diane but didn't want to disturb her sleep so he didn't reach out and put his arms around her like he normally did. Within a few minutes Diane rolled over and tucked herself in his arms and went back to sleep. Yes, thought Sam… **_**that has made all the difference.**_

** Diane reminded Sam that she had scheduled an appointment with an Obstetric Specialist for Thursday at 10:30 AM and wondered if he was planning on going with her. Sam was an old school guy and really hadn't thought about going along but was glad she had asked.**

** "I'd like that Diane but will you feel comfortable with me in the room". **

** "Sam, I don't think you'll be in the room during the examination but I would like you there when we talk to the doctor".**

** "10:30 Thursday it is then", smiled Sam and then he said "I'll be home for dinner tonight or should we go out"? **

** "Let's stay in tonight. I'll whip something extraordinary up for you". He kissed her and said "and I'll have an extraordinary dessert afterwards for you". They kissed and off he went to work smiling like a Cheshire cat.**

** That Monday morning, Diane met with Dr. Anna Murphy, Dean of the college to which Diane was applying to teach. The interview went well and Diane was optimistic about opportunities to teach part time at the college starting in the fall. She had disclosed her pregnancy to the Dean who didn't think it would be much of a problem for the school. Plenty of staff members had similar conditions and all had handled them well. Dr. Murphy promised to let Diane know as soon as she had checked out Diane's references. **

** Sam arranged to take Thursday morning off to go to the doctor's office with Diane. The Specialist, Dr. Young, was a capable woman who eased both of their minds by telling them that plenty of older people had very successful pregnancies and deliveries. Diane appeared to be in good health and she saw no reason for alarm. She did some commonplace genetic testing usually performed on women over the age of thirty-five and suggested an ultrasound. She explained that an ultrasound would give her, and them, a picture of the fetus at this this stage, ten weeks of growth. **

** As Dr. Young waved the ultrasound wand over Diane's abdomen, Sam noticed her eyes open in surprise and she smiled. Diane was looking at the ultrasound image on the screen didn't see the doctor's reaction. Dr. Young printed pictures for them and shut the machine off.**

** "Well, well Mr. and Mrs. Malone, we have a situation here".**

** Diane spun to look at the doctor and with a frightened voice said, "What, what is it"?**

** Dr. Young picked up one of the ultrasound pictures and began to point out the fetus to them. **

**She said, "Relax, this fetus is fine". **

**She then pointed to something else in the picture and said;**

"**This fetus is fine too. You, Mr. and Mrs. Malone, are having twins".**

**Diane's first thought was, "**_**can emotions of pure joy and pure fear be inextricably woven in the same precise moment". **_**Sam's first thought was, "**_**will there ever be another moment in my life when I am so completely overjoyed".**_

**Dr. Young congratulated them and asked them to make another appointment within the month. She prescribed prenatal vitamins told them to schedule an appointment for early September and reassured them that they should be fine. Both Sam and Diane had one more important question for Dr. Young- would it be safe to continue having sexual relations at this stage. Dr. Young merely said, "Of course, have fun" and went on with her day.**

**While Diane was getting dressed she talked non-stop while Sam patiently waited for her to finish.**

"**Sam, what are we going to do? We don't know anything about having one baby, let alone two babies. I don't think I can do this… I know I can't do this… what if I'm a terrible mother… what if I drop one of them… I don't even know how to put a diaper on a baby…I haven't even held a baby in twenty-five years... Let's go right to the bookstore and buy all the baby books in it…" and on it went until Sam walked over and put his arms around her and said, "Diane, I know you and I know you'll be the best mother these children could ask for. How about, we do this parenthood thing together?" At that Diane smiled radiantly at him and nodded. **

**They decided on a simple lunch at Lala Rokh where they couldn't help themselves from telling busboys, waiters, other customers, bathroom attendants, or anyone else they met about their twins. The excitement grew on them and they wanted to share their good news with friends at Cheers so they headed over to the bar, a short distance from the restaurant. **

**Sam burst through the door and shouted, "We aren't having a baby in February". **

**Everyone looked quizzically at him until he shouted "We're having two babies in February- we're expecting twins". **

**Once again the Cheers crowd roared their approval. Carla glanced over at Diane, who caught her eye and with a simple thumbs up gesture and wink, she let Diane know where she stood.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Malones**

**Chapter 8**

**The Fight**

_**December 1999**_

**Margaret brought the twins to the bar at 3:15-ish and they hung out with the regulars, eating beer nuts and Cheetos and drinking orange pop. They watched Tom and Jerry cartoons along with Scooby Do, having a great time with Woody, Carla, Norm, and Cliff. **

**Sam brought them home from the bar at around 5 pm. Diane was home getting dinner ready and setting the table. The kids ran to her, hugged her, and started off to play. Diane asked them if they had fun and they happily shared their afternoon with her. They told her all about watching Scooby Do and Tom and Jerry and the great snacks they had. Diane rolled her eyes at Sam but smiled. She had gotten used to him spoiling the children this way. She secretly approved of it but would never tell Sam as much. **

**Diane stopped Maura and reminded her that she had some "French class" homework to do before her class the next day. Joey had completed his the day before. Maura balked as she usually did but Diane insisted that she do it and told her she'd help. As Diane turned toward her desk to get the work, along with crayons and pencils, Maura stuck her tongue out and made mocking faces at her mother while Diane's back was turned. Sam spotted his precious daughter being disrespectful to her mother and took action. He walked over to her, gave her two swats on the butt and told her to sit for five minutes on the time-out chair for being so disrespectful.**

**Diane spun around and glared at Sam.**

"**Sam, you know how I abhor corporal punishment. Why did you do that? Telling me she doesn't want to do her work is NOT disrespectful, she's just a child".**

"**Diane, I swatted her because…", but Diane cut him off.**

"**Sam Malone, I will never allow you to hurt one of MY children like you hurt me…" and she stopped, regretting her words immediately.**

**Sam was shocked- he was shocked, hurt, and angry. He would never hurt one of his children but a fatherly swat on the bottom was hardly child abuse. He realized in an instant that Diane was referring to the time he slapped her early in their relationship. She doesn't trust me yet he thought. She thinks I might be capable of doing that again- slapping her or hurting the kids. Sam seethed with anger (and remorse) and he knew he had to remove himself before he blew up at Diane. **

**Sam's jaw muscles were clenching as he said, "Diane, I have to go back to work tonight. I told Woody I'd relieve him at the bar. With the snowstorm approaching, Woody wants to get home to Kelly and the new baby".**

**Diane knew this wasn't true but simply said, "Fine. Go".**

**Sam walked over to the children and gave them each a big hug and told them he'd see them in the morning. He wanted them reassured.**

**After Sam walked out the door Diane turned to look at Maura. Joey had come into the room when he heard shouting and both children were standing together ready to burst into tears. She walked over, knelt down, and held them in her arms. They started crying. Truth was that Diane and Sam had never argued in front of their children before and this argument scared them. **

**Through tears Maura said, "Mommy, I'm sorry I stuck my tongue out and made those funny faces at you. Is that why daddy left?" **

"**No Maura, daddy left because I said some mean things to him. I'm sorry I did that too". **

**Diane realized that she had just hurt her children far more than Sam's simple swat had hurt Maura. She was deeply ashamed.**

**Diane tried to make dinner time as light as possible to lessen Maura and Joey's fears about the argument they had just witnessed. Margaret was planning to come to dinner with her friend Charlie, a man she'd been seeing for about three years. Charlie was a widowed, retired firefighter and had become an integral part of the Malone family along with Margaret. They were surrogate grandparents to the children and surrogate parents to Sam and Diane. Margaret sensed Diane's tension but asked no questions. It wasn't until she overheard Joey tell Charlie that his mom "yelled at his dad"- then his dad left.**

**As they were cleaning up in the kitchen, Margaret said to Diane; "Do you want me to stay tonight while you go to the bar and see Sam"? Diane sat down on a chair and started crying. She told Margaret about the fight, the reason why it started, and the terrible thing she said to Sam. Margaret held Diane's face in her hands and said, "Honey, I'm staying here tonight. The roads are bad and I don't want to drive home". Diane smiled and said, "You only live three blocks away". She understood Margaret's attempt though.**

**Diane got the children bathed and in pajamas. Charlie told Joey stories about pirates and superheroes while Diane rocked and sang to Maura. Part of Maura's daily ritual, from the time she was born, was to sit in a rocking chair with Diane and have Diane sing to her. Whenever Maura was tired, sad, scared, or stressed in any way she sought out her mother. If Diane and Sam were going out for an evening, Diane made sure she rocked her before leaving the house. Joey wanted nothing to do with rocking and singing, he wanted rough housing, usually with his dad, occasionally with Charlie or Diane. Diane always smiled at the differences between her children or perhaps the differences between the sexes.**

**The children settled, Margaret and Diane shared wine together and Charlie had a beer before he headed home. Diane planned to go to Cheers later, closer to closing time. The snowstorm was getting heavier and Diane thought Sam might close the bar early anyhow. She called the cab company to order a cab then went to bathe and put something sexier on. **

**Norm was the only other person at the bar with Sam. Sam told Norm that he was closing up early because the roads were getting bad. He didn't anticipate many customers so he thought he'd head home. He was somewhat calmed down now, at least he didn't want to punch a wall. He wanted to talk to Diane anyhow, now that he was calm. **

**As he was cleaning up, a beautiful woman walked into the bar and sat on a stool. Sam told her he was about to close and she asked him if she couldn't have just one glass of white wine. He started talking to her and asked her what she was doing out on a night like this. **

**She said to him," I had a fight with my husband tonight and thought I might find him here".**

"**What makes you think he'd be here?" Sam asked.**

"**He usually comes here when we have a fight".**

"**What was the fight about?" asked Sam.**

"**Oh, I overreacted to something he did, like I usually do, and said some pretty cruel things to him. I just wanted to apologize".**

"**I'm sure he's cooled off now and is probably home waiting for you. Do you have children?"**

"**Yes, yes I do. They're with a babysitter who is spending the night tonight", said the woman.**

**Sam walked around the bar to the front door, turned the sign from "Open" to "Closed", locked the door and turned off the front light.**

**He walked over to the woman and stood looking at her and said, "I love you". **

**The woman jumped off the stool and threw her arms around Sam. "Oh Sam, I'm so sorry about today. I never should have said what I said to you. Please forgive me". **

**They walked into the office. Diane got out sheets, pillows, and blankets as Sam opened the sleeper sofa. Sam slowly and gently made love to Diane and she made love to him. As she nestled into the crook of his arm and as he wrapped his arms around her waist she said, "Thank you, Sam". Diane knew he forgave her and she knew he would never hurt her. And so they slept.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Malones**

**Chapter 9**

**Christmas 1999**

** Sam and Diane decided to spend Christmas at the cabin in Vermont. Now that they had added two more bedrooms and another bathroom they were able to include Margaret and Charlie in their plans. **

** After dinner on Christmas night, Sam sat on the couch looking at the scene in front of him. A fire blazed in the fireplace, the tree lights lit, Joey and Maura were quietly playing with their new toys. Maura and her dolls were enjoying a tea party and Joey had his collection of Superheroes lined up and ready to battle aliens. Margaret and Charlie were sipping their manhattans and playing scrabble and Diane was sitting at the table writing in her diary. **

** Sam looked over at Diane and remembered the day he met her. He thought to himself- I think that's the day I fell in love with her. He wasn't sure but he did not remember a time when he didn't love her completely. She had permeated his thoughts even during the six years they were apart. Yes, we will have grandchildren together someday remembering a daydream he had on the day in 1987 that they were to be married. Sam was not particularly a religious man but on this Holy Day 1999 he gave thanks to God for all he's been given.**

** Sam stood up and put some music on the CD player. He walked over to Diane sitting at the table and took her hand, asking her to dance. The music he had chosen was Rodgers and Hart's "**_**Isn't It Romantic**_**". And they danced very slowly together as they embraced.**


End file.
